robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HerobrineOP99/Idea for new updates
If you have ideas of things that we can add in new updates of Arsenal, you can write your ideas in comment pls GUNS ---- The P226; do 40 damage and 50 headshots; 14 bullet; 56 ammo; fire rate like the P250; spread like the P250; good mobility. The AK-12; do 20 damage and 25 headshots; 30 bullet; 120 ammo; have a little laser; good precision; fast fire rate; mobility like the AKM The honey badger; do 23 damage and 30 head shot; silencer included; same style of the honey badgers in COD ghosts; 30 bullet per charger; 120 ammo; spread like the M4A1; fast fire rate; mobility like the MK18 The 44. Magnum; do 60 damage and 180 headshot; firerate a little bit more faster then the webley; spread like the peacemakers; 6 bullet per magazine; 30 ammo; good mobility Glock 18-Machine Pistol. Carries 18 rounds and has 54 rounds in reserve; 22 Damage Per hit; Abusrd rate of fire; Quick Reload and Mobility; a lot of spread.(multidimensionalpen) FN FS2000; An Automatic Rifle with 30 round magazine; rate-of-fire thats fast as M16A1; a little more spread than M16A1; and a damage that is 24 (30 headshot).(Imnotabluethingy) Bren - A LMG with 200 magazines and 300 ammo. It could take 10-58 damages in bodyshots and 89 damage in a headshot. High spread. Long reload time and slow movement speed because what you expect. Plus, a good fire rate.(JPRker2000) M79 - A grenade launcher with one magazine in it and 10 ammo. One-shot on all bodyshots. Can kill yourself if not careful or near the enemy. Can rocket jump.(JPRker2000) Flare Gun - Just a regular flare with one magazine and 5 ammo that can burn users. It takes 9-34 damages in all bodyshots.(JPRker2000) STRYK 18c - An automatic pistol with 20 magazines and 160 ammo. It have high spread and recoil. Can shoot at long ranges. Good rate of fire. It takes 47 damages in bodyshots and 75 damages in a headshot.(JPRker2000) ULA-901 - A SMG and a laser version of American-180 with 80 magazines and 98 ammo. It have a good rate of fire. A little bit low spread. It takes 50 damages in bodyshots and 94 damages in a headshot'(JPRker2000)' R93-S - A silenced version of the R93 with only one magazine and 20 ammo. A bit fast reload. Slow rate of fire. It takes 60 damages in bodyshots and 1-shot on a headshot.(JPRker2000) Armsel Striker - A shotgun with 20 magazines and 60 ammo. It isn't worth at long ranges. It takes 8 damage with a single pellet, 10 damage at long ranges, 102 damage at close range.(JPRker2000) KILL EFFECT ---- Drum - Users will be crushed by a single drum.(JPRker2000) Meat Grinder - Users will suck inside the meat grinder.(JPRker2000) MELEE Microphone - The microphone can make sounds when hitting someone. It takes 36 damage and 150 backstab.(JPRker2000) Chains - A cable of chains you can swing. It takes 36 damage and 150 backstab. (JPRker2000) SKINS Overseer (Drops fedora when killed, player can pick it up and replace their hats (except hair) to fedora)(VeryImperfectRig) NotaSamurai Samurai (VeryImperfectRig) Billie - A rockstar with black shirt, a red tie, and eyeliner. His signature weapon is the microphone. The skin is also a reference to Green Day frontman, Billie Joe Armstrong.(JPRker2000) Williams - An elderly host. He doesn't have any signature weapon because he was a reference to a Joker character, Murray Franklin.(JPRker2000) Scars - A Cuban with a V shirt and a black suit. His signature weapon is the M16A2. The skin is a reference to Scarface's Tony Montana.(JPRker2000) EVENT TAUNT Guitar - The taunt is almost similar to Megaphone but you can't play custom music at all, instead you played regular guitar solos.(JPRker2000) Uptown Funk - Reference to the song with the same name. That part where musicians Bruno Mars and Mark Ronson dancing.(JPRker2000) BADGE name: time to do the swag get a kill with G-17 with only headshots with no assists without reloading once.(nekopurrincess) Name: high rank killer Kill a player with a ROLVe rank higher than a member'(EndmasterDG)' Name: Rev it up Get a headshot kill with the minigun after revinvg it up for 6 or more seconds'(ItsDoggiePlayz)' Real Deal Business: Get a Windicator headshot kill with the Overseer character equipped.(VeryImperfectRig) Under-verseer: Kill the player that equipped with the Overseer character and takes their hat and stay alive for 20 seconds.(VeryImperfectRig) OTHER THINGS 'Contributors ' MultiDimensionalPen (Glock 18) EndmasterDG (Badge) Nekopurrincess (Badge) Imnotabluethingy (FN FS2000) ItsDoggiePlayz (Badge) VeryImperfectRig (skins) JPRker2000 (A little bit of all) Category:Blog posts